1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical bed sewing machine, of the type comprising a machine bed on which a workpiece supporting table is defined, along said table a workpiece being caused to move by means of feed dogs acting flush with the supporting table, a standard rising from the machine bed and supporting an arm in cantilevered fashion, which arm terminates in a head disposed above the supporting table, a presser foot elastically supported by the head and acting upon the feed dogs to push the workpiece against the latter and sewing means acting in the vicinity of the pressure foot to sew the workpiece.
2. Prior Art
It is known that when garments and the like have to be produced it is provided in many cases that hemmings should be carried out along some edges of the workpiece with the optional introduction of elastic bands and that ribbon-like trimmings should be applied to other edges of the workpiece for aesthetic and/or support purposes. For example when a pair of trousers is being manufactured it is usually necessary to carry out a hemming along the circumferential waist extension of the same, optionally introducing an elastic band thereinto, as well as the application of support and ornament tapes along the lower edges of the legs.
The execution of these operations presently needs the use of two different sewing machines and, as a result, of two distinct working steps. In greater detail, to carry out hemmings with the optional introduction of an elastic band a cylindrical base sewing machine can be used which is equipped with an appropriate hem folder arranged on the workpiece supporting table, before the presser foot. Said hem folder is shaped in such a manner that it slidably engages one edge of the workpiece and guides it in a longitudinally folded condition beneath the presser foot during the execution of stitching. Said hem holder may also engage, together with the workpiece edge, an elastic band previously fitted on support rollers distributed around the machine bed, so that while the line of stitching is being carried out the elastic band is enclosed within the fold formed with the workpiece edge.
The application of ribbon-like trimmings, such as tapes, neck-bands and the like is in turn accomplished by other sewing machines which, in place of said hem folder, are equipped with a feed guide extending below the sewing machine arm and having a free end disposed before the presser foot, flush with the workpiece supporting table. Said feed guide suitably shaped is adapted to slidably engage the ribbon-like piece of trimmings, folding it in a longitudinal direction and disposing it astride of the workpiece edge immediately upstream of the pressure foot. The piece of trimmings is then sewn along the workpiece edge upon the action of the sewing members operating in the vicinity of the presser foot.
At the end of stitching the piece of trimmings is cut downstream of the presser foot in such a manner that an end portion thereof is clamped under the pressure foot and can therefore be easily engaged by the edge of the next workpiece.
Although the above described machines are perfectly adapted to perform their functions, it is noted that, since it is necessary to carry out the above operations during distinct working steps, there is an increase in the production time and man-power costs which adversely affects the cost of the finished product.